The pror art discloses a multitude of various types of devices for use on the inside of a tire to provide support of the tire in the delated or runflat condition. Many of these prior art devices are too heavy and create problems in maintaining a proper balance of the wheels. Others are difficult to fit inside of the tire. Some of the other problems encountered with the prior art devices are that they generate too much heat due to friction of the tire rubbing against the support device, they are too rigid and do not provide sufficient cushioning when the tire is running on the support device in a deflated condition and they do not support the tire in a stable condition but tend to permit too much lateral shifting of the tire.